


Life after you

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'll bring Dean back after the Fifteenth chapter but there will be a ton of flashbacks, M/M, dean winchester jr has two dads, dean winchester jr has two moms, subtle nod to once upon a time, takes Sam a while to realise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: Dean has just died and Sam is struggling without him.
Relationships: Belle (Once Upon a Time)/Sam Winchester, Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Life after you

Dean had died about two years ago now and Sam had been married for about a month to a beautiful brunette named Lacey. She'd gotten pregnant about eight months into them dating and he knew he had to marry her. She was beautiful and amazing. Yet something just still felt off. Maybe he was just missing Dean too much, maybe that was the issue. Dean had been around for years, always looked after him, always been his big brother and Sam just felt empty without him. A little too empty. 

''Hey baby.'' 

Lacey smiled, interrupting his thoughts as she moved into the room, lightly pecking her husband on the lips.

Lacey was beautiful. Sam loved her. He did. He really did. Yet whenever she kissed him he always felt..off in a way. He just figured he was still mourning Dean and often pushed the thought away. 

''You're so beautiful.'' 

He spoke as he kissed her on the forehead, a soft smile going over his lips as he glanced at her baby bump. 

''How's our son?'' 

They'd known it was going to be a boy for a week or so now. He was going to be named after Dean. He just needed a little bit of Dean with him still. He just did.

''He's doing just fine, think he knows you're with me.'' Lacey took Sam's hands and pressed them to her bump, a soft smile going over both of their faces when they felt a kick. 

''Woah, our son's a ninja.'' Sam laughed slightly, stretching as he stood up.

''Can I make you anything? Food? Soft drink?''

''I'm really craving some pie Sam.'' For a moment Sam almost froze before he nodded and made his way to the kitchen, getting out some pie from the fridge and warming it for her, adding a dollop of whipped cream to go along with it.


End file.
